nwn2_realms_of_trinityfandomcom-20200214-history
Whirlwind Attack
Gameplay Notes *This attack is best employed against large groups of opponents (ie. more targets will be hit than you have normal attacks). Sneak attack does not work with this. The primary weapon is the weapon used for all attacks. Haste and Slow have no effect when using this feat. *It has a 4 feat prerequisite and needs at least 13 in both dexterity and intelligence, meaning it is a difficult feat to take without concentrating on it. Fighters have an easier time getting the needed feats. *It is required for the Weapon Master class, and in fact is the only real requirement apart from a weapon focus - since the 4 feats required to take this, are the same feats needed to qualify for weapon master. To take the Weapon Master class at level 6 (thus having the minimum required +5 base attack bonus), the player has to be a fighter, or a class which grants some of these feats as a bonus. *If the character using this feat is wielding two weapons, only the primary weapon is used to make the Whirlwind attack. Additionally, all penalties for Two-weapon fighting that would normally apply are ignored while making the Whirlwind attack. Thus, even if you are using two large weapons and using the Monkey grip feat to do so (and without the Two-weapon fighting feat), your attacks made with this feat have NO penalties to hit. Known Bugs *If there are no enemies within close enough range at the time that this feat is activated, the game will appear to "hang" and not make any attack attempts at all. Cancelling this action and attacking directly is the only way to break out of this state. This will also have the effect of moving the character close enough to the enemy to actually make use of this feat once again. It is possible to be close enough for the enemy to attack but not quite close enough for this feat to properly active. To ensure proper activation, it is recommended to close to attack range and actually make at least one attack PRIOR to activating this feat. Repeated activations of this feat (1 per round) are possible but can result in the "no attacks made" situation. Careful observation of the character in question is required on the use of this feat. *Use of this feat cancels the effects of the Defensive Stance combat mode of a Dwarven Defender without deactivating it. 3.5 Whirlwind attack Type: General Prerequisites: Dex 13, Int 13, dodge, mobility, spring attack, combat expertise, base attack bonus +4. Benefit: When you use the full attack action, you can give up your regular attacks and instead make one melee attack at your full base attack bonus against each opponent within reach. When you use the Whirlwind Attack feat, you also forfeit any bonus or extra attacks granted by other feats, spells, or abilities. Special: A fighter may select whirlwind attack as one of his fighter bonus feats. External resources *NWNWiki:Whirlwind Attack